Hean 10: Peace in all ages Reborn
Category:Crossovers "Hean 10: Peace in all ages Reborn" is a crossover movie created and written by Turtlesforever. It contains the series Ben 10: Peace in Dimensions, Hean 10, Ben 10 Reborn and Ben 10: Hero of All Ages. Originally, Cartoon 44 should be co-writer, but Turtlesforever didn't get contact with him. Plot (Kanker wakes up in Dagon's dimension) Kanker: Ahhh! Where am I? This looks like a terrible place for people like me. (Dagon shows up) Dagon: I am Dagon! Im the conquer of hundred dimensions. Im here to get back mine, but you are in my way. (Dagon slaps Kanker) Kanker: OUCH! Oh, your are big. But not as so tough as me!!! (Ben from "Ben 10 Reborn" shows up as El Chupacabra) El Chupacacbra: I don't know who you are or where I am, but you going down. (see Kanker) Who are you? You know, don't care. (Ch'rell shows up) Ch'rell (in Shredder armor): HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I summon you here just to lead you to my trap (cidnaps Ben and Kanker). Dagon: Im not afraid of you Shredder! Ch'rell: You would be! (slay Dagon with just touching him) MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (The Grim Adventures of KND theme song begins, but continues with the Heroes United theme, then Ultimate Alien theme and finally a new theme with all series in this movie meet eacth other) (In Hean 10's dimension, Hean skates on a building and sees a pink dog who screams. He don't care, but when he see that he have an Forevtrix on his hand, he soons come to him) (To the audience, the pink dog is Courage the Cowardly Dog) Courage: BEN 10! NOOO! Hean: No, Hean 10. Im the hero in this universe. Who's Ben? Courage: Oh, you must be Ben from a crosstime world. Im Courage, the Cowardly Dog from an another dimension. Hean: Alternate world? You kidding! Courage: No! I didn't. I wouldn't. I found him here, but he vanish and the Ultimatrix remains. Hean: What? Courage: This (show him the Ultimatrix). Hean: Looks like mine Forevtrix. But more powerfull. Courage: Yes it is. But not as intended. Azmuth, the inventor, wanted to make it like the Omnitrix, the predecessor. Hean: Boring, but cool. Courage: I should give it to his girlfriend. Hean: Wait, let me give it a try. Courage: Are you crazy? And you already have the Forevtrix. You doesn't need it. Hean: OH YES! (Hean attacks Courage, but he shoots at him with the watch) Hean (motionless): What... did... you... do...? Courage: A new function. Now, I go back to Julie. Hean: Not an option! (Hean cames up again and steals the Ultimatrix from Courage) Hean: He, he. Finally, I can take every bully I could find. Watch out bullies. HERE I COME! (skates away and leaves the Forevtrix) Courage: No! (In the "Ben 10: Peace in Dimensions" dimension, Ben seems to still have the Ultimatrix) (Courage shows up in Ben's bed while he is asleep) Courage: Ben, do you have the Ultimatrix? It's impossible. Hean 10 stealed it. Ben: Courage, take it from the beginning. What happened? Courage: Um... ok. I just found you motionless in a another dimension. Then, you vanish and left the Ultimatrix. Hean 10, you from an another timeline, takes it. He left his Omnitrix, the Forevtrix, with me. Ben: Hm... Sounds like a job for Paradox. I call him. (Ben calls Paradox with his Plumber badge) Paradox: Hello kid. I already know what you should call me about, so I tell you the answer: More Ben than one... So long! Ben: What do he mean by that? Courage: Maybe a third you from an another dimension...?! Ben: Possible. I check it out (transforms into Fasttrack). Fasttrack: FASTTRACK! (run so fast that he goes trought dimensions) Courage: You forgot... Nevermind! (Ben lands in the "Ben 10: Hero of All Ages" dimensions) Jaden: Ben Tennyson! You are a bug in my way. Fasttrack: What? No, im a fast cat. FASTTRACK! Understand? (Hero of All Ages Ben shows up) Ben: You! You have my Ultimatrix! Give it! Fasttrack: Well.... no. 'Cause it's mine. Yours are in the actions of Hean 10. Whatever he does whit it. (Courage shows up again) Courage: Here! It's Hean 10's Forevtrix. He stole your Ultimatrix and we are here to stop him... you... him... oh, this is difficult. (Hero Ben transfroms into Way Big with an extra Ultimatrix) Way Big: WAY BIG! Time to crunch you all. Jaden: Execpt me. I ESCAPE! (Peace Ben transfroms into Ultimate Way Big) Ultimate Way Big: ULTIMATE WAY BIG! Mutch bigger you are, harder other falls. Courage: Ben, save us! Jaden: Us? Save me! Way Big: Haven't you escaped yet? (Peace Ben smash down Heroes Ben and calm him down) Heroes Ben: OK, ok! I give up. (Ultimate Way Big transforms back) Peace Ben: Fine! Now, we must find Hean 10! Heroes Ben: Wait! Before I lost my Ultimatrix, I strange guy named Ch'rell attacked me. He sends me back here. I don't know why. (Ch'rell shows up) Ch'rell: Thats because you are in a TRAP! (He captures them all) (Later, in the Foots headquarters in the TMNT 2k3 world, the three Bens are captured by Shreddder, but Kanker, Dagon, Courage and Jaden are nowhere to be found) Peace Ben: What are doing Shredder? My Turtle friends will soon come and help me. Ch'rell: If they ever noticed your away. First, I have captured some of your friends and enemies from different dimensions. Courage: Im the only friend here... (The audience see them captured on the other side of the castle) Ch'rell: Nevermind. Second, I captured you, but I still don't have Hean 10. But, if I get him, I have readed that if four sets of Ben Tennyson's are destroyed, the Turtles will also be destroyed. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Peace Ben: Thats sounds strange. Heroes Ben: GET ME OUT OF HERE! Reborn Ben: I don't know. I like it here. (Dagon breaks free) Dagon: ARGGGH! Now Im tired of you all. Kanker, Jaden and Courage... come with me. I have a Shredder to slay. (Ch'rell makes a portal and send Dagon, Kanker, Jaden and Courage to Hean 10's dimension) Ch'rell: Now, you should find Hean 10, so I can destroy my ancient enemies ONCE AND FOR ALL! Dagon: But I didn't... Where am I? Kanker: Where home! Courage: Yeah, home in your dimension I guess. Jaden: OK! TIME TO KILL! (he kills Dagon) Courage: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Kanker: See what you have done... Well, I don't care about them... Courage: Hey! Kanker: ...but I care about myself. Courage: Of course. (Hean 10 as Ultimate Alien X shows up and kills Jaden) Kanker: YOU!... you killed him! Ultimate Alien X: Yes I did. No, it is your turn to perish. Courage: Not as long I have the Forevtrix! (transforms into Super-Duper) Super-duper: SUPER-DUPER! Ultimate Alien X: Your not good at this. Kanker: Eh... take care of him. I RUN! Ultimate Alien X: Not so fast (kills Kanker)! Super-Duper: You killed your arc enemy. Well, Im impressed, but you can't continue. I stop you NOW! (attacks Ultimate Alien X) Ultimate Alien X: Im imortal. Nothing can hurt me. (Ch'rell attacks him) Ch'rell: Oh, yeah! (take the Ultimatrix and cidnaps Hean) But, I can! Courage, give me the Forevtrix. Super-Duper: Never! Ch'rell: OOGAA BOOGAA BOOGAA! (Courage transforms back) Courage: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (he runs away) Ch'rell: Now, where was I... (takes the Forevtrix with him back to the Foot headquarters) (Back in the Foot headquarters, Shredder have take away the Omnitrix' from each user, and prepare to kill them) Peace Ben: Wait, before you kill us... Could we say our last goodbies to our friends? Ch'rell: Bye? MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ah, Ben Tennyson. You make laught. Too bad it will so tragically. (Peace Ben uses the Ascalon and frees the others. They take their Omnitrix' and fights the Shredder) Peace Ben: TIME TO GO BIG! (turns into Ultimate Humungousaur) Ultimate Humungousaur: ULTIMATE HUMUNGOUSAUR! Ok, Shreddie... prepare to die. Reborn Ben: It's hero time! (transforms into Wingkite) Wingkite: Time to fly this evil villian. Heroes Ben: It's hero time... WAY BIG HERO TIME! (transforms into Way Big) Way Big: WAY BIG! Hean: Well, I don't know... Maybe Super-Human... (smash the Forevtrix, but it isn't recharged yet) Ah man! (Ch'rell takes up the Sword of Tengu and kills Hean and Reborn and Heroes Ben) Ultimate Humungousaur: Then, it is just me... and you. (The scene from "Return to New York Part 3" where Leonardo "kills" Shredder shows up again, but whit Ben as Leonardo with the Ascalon and Ultimate Humungousaur, and Shredder with the Sword of Tengu) Shredder (jumps): AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ultimate Humungousaur (jumps): YEEEHAAAH! (They both land, and the Utrom Shredder cames up of the Shredder's stomatch. He is killed by the Ascalon, once and for all) Ben: Time to revive (he revives everyone who falled in battle in this episode) (Later, the four Bens make their last goodbies before they go home, but when Dr. Animo from Peace Ben's dimension shows up and attacks, the four Ben's tranform and fights again. As Paradox said, more Ben than one) The credits show every alien from all series and they reunite to defeat Dr. Animo. BEN 10 FOREVER! THE END! Characters *Ben Tennyson (Peace in Dimensions, Hero of All Ages and Reborn) *Professor Paradox *Courage *Hean 10 Villians *Kanker *Dagon *Jaden *Ch'rell Aliens used By Ben 10 Reborn: *El Chupacabra *Wingkite By Ben 10: Peace in Dimensions: *Fasttrack *Ultimate Way Big *Ultimate Humungousaur By Ben 10: Hero of All Ages: *Way Big (2x) By Hean 10: *Ultimate Alien X By credits: *Every alien Credits *Written by: Turtlesforever *Directed by: Turtlesforever *With extra help of: Cartoon44 *Other helpers: Sci100 and Jacobk *Based on: Ben 10: Ultimate Crossover by Roads "Thanks for all the help"!